Betrayal leads the way
by Thefrostymarksman
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his friends but he meets a special operation soldier who saves Ash from an impending doom. Just read it to get to know.


**This is my first story and I spent ten hours writing and editing so please do comment advice and OC'S.**

Mt. Silver, an arctic barren mountain with very little life. At its peak stood a man in his late twenties, about twenty-four or twenty-five. This man wore black combat trousers, a black short sleeve t-shirt, a black hoodie and a black bulletproof vest. His face masked by a black beanie, a black neck warmer and had dried black camo cream. The boots he wore worn out, the laces holding by a mere thread and the sole of his boot open like an alligator's mouth.

A cave just twenty-five yards away with a small campfire twelve Pokémon sitting around it with another person who wore a red short-sleeved jacket with arm sleeves, a white t-shirt, bright navy blue cargo pants that had a few small tears but nothing serious. His red and white striped trainers looked pretty decent since he had been on that mountain for at least six years.

Ash walks out of the cave and the Pokémon just watch. He stands next to the cloaked man before asking

"Thinking about that day again, Frost?"

Just as Frost was about to respond to Ash's question a Pidgeot had appeared and landed in front of where Frost was standing. Frost kneels down and takes the letter from Pidgeot's beak and thanking it before it would fly off into the grim blizzard that had a hold of the area leaving it white.

The letter was from the PLA (Pokémon league authority) but looked to have been written by the head of the PLA, Mr. Charles Goodshow.

Dear Red,

I am writing to tell you that a prestigious tournament is coming up and we at the PLA including Scott and the battle frontier brains want to invite you and your friend. The rules of the tournament will be explained before the expedition match between your friend, Frost or Arctic, and the champions of Sinnoh and Kalos.

Frost, when we heard what happened to you we sent an entire combat search and rescue battalion to find you but you were little more than a whistle in the wind. The tournament participants list will be in my office.

The tournament's opening ceremony begins on the 5th of October 2016 to mourn you Frost.

Sincerely

Charles Goodshow

P.S Ash Frost your friends are going to be at this tournament.

Frost's right blue eye turned from ocean blue to crimson red. His left eye met a scar from the time of the betrayal. He lost the colour in his left eye leaving in eternally arctic white. Frost is an ex-commando so he knows that to master your environment you have to become part of it.

Ash had scrambled away leaving Frost to his thoughts. The thought that permanently plagued Mt. Silver was the betrayal. Ash was sitting in the cave awaiting the return of his friend and only real family, Frost to return from his thoughts.

The twelve Pokémon look at each other worried for their friend. Ash called his Pokémon over to him to discuss why the tough training was paying off. They were going public.

Ash's Pokémon team were Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Charizard, Greninja and Pidgeot.

Frost's Pokémon team were much well trained and even Ash knew it. They had been with Frost for nearly two decades. His team consisted of a mega Lucario, a mega Sceptile, a Garchomp, a Charizard, Greninja and Typhlosion.

Frost had made his decision. For the first time in 6 years he would leave the mountain and show the world he is very alive and the vengeance burned bright in his eyes. He then calls forth for Garchomp to fly him to Kalos for the tournament. Ash had strapped all his and Frost's gear to Charizard and neither of them seemed to mind. They flew to Kalos.

The trip was silent, deadly silent. All that was heard was the air going at somewhat of an extreme speed. You'd have to have lost all senses to jump at the speed charizard was going at. Garchomp was going nearly fifteen times faster.

They arrive in from of Prism Tower and Garchomp lands with a thud that caused a small tremor. People stopped at the sight of Garchomp. Garchomp has to be at least three times the size of an average Garchomp. Frost returns Garchomp thanking him and telling him to rest easy.

Frost Looked at his watch the glass cover scratched but still visible enough to tell the time. He waited a few minutes before a crash was heard. Charizard had collapsed in front of the Prism tower. Frost reached into his pocket and pulled out an oran berry before feeding it to Charizard. Charizard growled lightly and frost started pulling the gear off of Charizard to ease his pain. Ash had hit a tree. Hard. The tree had fallen and landed in front of Frost. That is when he had heard a group laughing quite hard at Ash's misfortune.

Frost Saw the group. What happens next was actually quite amusing for him. He walks to the group of betrayers. He saw his old friends and Ash's old friends together. He was going to have fun. He saw Max Petalburg run towards the group followed by Paul and Trip. Frost sticks his foot out tripping all three of them over and colliding into the laughing group earning a laugh from those crowded around. Frost simply just looked emotionless and began walking with the gear when he was stopped by a brunette. She is May Petalburg. She was fuming that Frost had simply shrugged off hurting her younger brother.

"How dare you!" screamed May being held back by her bush coloured hair boyfriend Drew Larousse.

"Will you shut up?!" the sharp voice pierced through the air like a knife.

Frost had turned around for May and the rest of the Crowd to see the Scar before girls fainted at the thought of a well-toned and muscular man with a dominating scar. Most of the guys were sweating badly they were on the brink of mass panic when a PLA operative arrived to deal with the situation.

"What's going on?" the operative demanding an assessment to the situation ricky tick.

"You! I challenge you to battle." May yelled with fire in her heart.

"sure. You use all the Pokémon you have in your group and I'll use only one of mine." Frost spoke icy with no emotion to heard.

A lot of people were questioning the cloaked man's mental capacity whilst both Paul and Trip had smirks on their faces knowing that May and the group were in for hell. The smirks on these two boy's faces were unseen. Drew had a bad feeling that Frost was about to show these people that they are no more than target practice.

Everyone walked to the colosseum and the entire world was viewing what Frost calls practice round. Camera crews were set up and recording these events live, and the entire PLA were watching the battle about to unfold.

"The following battle will be between May Petalburg and her group vs …" the ref paused and Frost just grabbed a mic and Said "Arctic of Mt. Silver."

Many were shocked, was he the shadow that stood proud on the peak of Mt. Silver.

"go everyone" there were well over 50 Pokémon on the battle field. Frost had reached for the one poke ball that made Red, Mr. Goodshow, Scott, Paul, Trip and Drew pale beyond belief. This was seen by everyone and people started questioning what was about to happen.

"Let's get heated up" Frost throws the poke ball and what appears is a Charizard knocking the temperature up at least 40 degrees. Frost remained the same not being effected by temperature however everyone was gasping for oxygen when air conditioning was put on at full blast.

"Everyone attack" all 50 Pokémon used their strongest attacks yet Frost just chuckled and that was when he ordered for flamethrower at 1%. Everyone looked at him like had gone mad however flamethrower glowed as it blasted through all 50+ attacks and caused a full-scale earthquake to erupt from the explosion that was seen to co-ordinators as breath taking. Blue and red and orange flames fell from the sky in spiral pattern.

When the smoke cleared, the entire stadium was silent. Frost won with a weak flamethrower and caused an earthquake. His hood fell and Mr. Goodshow smirked at him whilst he charmed everyone with his bright smirk.

Doctors and nurses ran to aid the Pokémon but the crater was too hot. "Greninja use ice beam to cool the crater down." Greninja appears and uses ice beam to cool the crater for the medical teams.

May screaming " you cheated".

"Not very sports like" Frost said before he walked away with Red, Paul, Trip and Drew in toll.

The operative motioned for Frost to move alongside him.

"I was helping my friend whose Pokémon had got hurt during landing when these knob rags started laughing, I took my gear and walked off when this hyper five-year-old like kid fell over and these two idiots following shortly behind. Then this hmm… what's the word im looking for? Bitch! accused me of causing this accident."

The operative wrote this down on his notepad before asking for Ash and Frost to follow him.

Drew was the first to speak up from the group who were silent. "what the hell just happened?"

Paul sat up before holding his head in pain saying "I think that guy has some sort of personal vendetta against us"

Brock this time turned around being as logical as a womanizing scumbag was saying "maybe Max just tripped over and you guys had no time to react.

With Ash, Frost, two guards saluting them, the operative and Mr Goodshow in an office:

"At ease guards"

The guards ended their salute and stood to attention as Mr Goodshow began to speak.

"Thank you Operative and the guards may leave."

The operative and guards saluted and left the room returning to their duties.

"Charles, it's been too long. I'm going to need that list. If it is alright with you sir."

"That's alright commander."

"Commander?" ash asked confused with what he heard.

"Ash, my real name is Commander Frost Derek James Westbrook. I was known as the Arctic marine. I have served 15 tours each last a month or two due to my reluctance to rest when others are in peril. I started my Career in the arctic region of Johto. I have served in every region from Kanto to Orre. I was later known as the vigilante as I so went after criminals in cities and towns." Frost explained.

Unknown to them a journalist had heard everything Frost said and that was when Frost realised someone was at the door. He grabs the handle swinging it wide open and revealing the journalist. She blushed at the sight of Frost. Then again nearly any girl would fall head over heels in love with the arctic marine. She faints after realising that she was fantasizing about him.

Frost's quick reactions kick in and he catches her just a hair length away from the floor. He places her down slowly before continuing the meeting.

The meeting ends about forty minutes after and the journalist is no longer on the floor. She was gone and not a trace was left. Guess the news would start looking for him sooner than he wanted them to.

3 weeks later:

It had been 3 weeks since the arrival of Frost and Red. When word got out about the Arctic Marine on the island many fangirls chased him down but to no success as he would always get them with one of his amazingly well placed traps.

Frost was on the way to his hotel suite. Frost had only just got the key about twenty-five minutes ago. As he approached the hotel a man in a grey hoodie approached a honey blond girl about twenty-seven years old. Frost's primal instincts kicked in as he approached the man in the grey hoodie.

The hooded man was about to grab the honey blond girl went Frost shouted in an emotionless voice.

"Don't touch that girl or you will regret it"

The hooded man saw Frost and pulled a small prison knife out. Frost's best guess was that this guy was either a mugger or a new grunt. The hooded man ran at Frost only to have a car door to the face. Frost swung the car door in the grunt's face. The grunt had suffered a broken nose and probably a small head concussion.

Frost walked towards the bad injured grunt before talking in a quiet but lethal voice that would make Arceus shiver. "if I ever see you here again I will break every bone in your body starting with your legs."

Frost picked the grunt up before telling him to run. Everyone who had been near were in complete shock. Many questioned his tactics but the honey blond girl walked up to Frost before giving him a peck on his rough skinned cheek.

She had not realised what she had done and quickly apologised and her face was redder than mars but Frost had become completely motionless. His mind was going through flashbacks of his ex- girlfriend giving him pecks on that same cheek.

A man very familiar to Frost had pushed through the crowd with his sniper rifle on his back. It was Raptor. Raptor was Frost's only trusted marine out on the field after what happened. "Frost?"

Frost snapped out of it before replying in a sort of edgy soft voice "Raptor? What are you doing here you're supposed to be in …"

Raptor held his fist in anger "the commando unit left both of us behind. Sinnoh was an ambush to get to you. Time to teach these commando pussies a lesson about loyalty, respect and honour."

Frost looked like he had been on the brink of going through the roof. He was ready to grab his rifle storm into the commando safe house on the island and riddle those traitor commandos with bullets.

Frost motioned for Raptor to follow him into the hotel. They reached the reception desk before Frost had motioned for assistance.

The receptionist had arrived before she spoke. "Good morning, how can I help?"

"I'm looking for my luggage" Frost replied as kindly as he could but it sounded rather rough as if he had not slept in a week.

"Ah, Mr. Westbroo … mmm" Frost had put a hand over her mouth to muffle her voice as he shook his head. He removes his hand and she tells him that the luggage is at his room already then slaps Frost for muffling her whilst she spoke.

Frost glared at the receptionist gaining an "I'm sorry" look as tears began to flow down her cheek. Frost sighed in defeat before planting a quick kiss on her lips to which many of the girls watching looked crushed. The receptionist was blushing so badly that she looked like a tomato. Frost pulled back on the kiss and started running for the elevator with raptor right behind him.

The elevator was out of commission so both Frost and Raptor stormed up the stairs and were going at a rapid speed it looked to the average person as lightning. Frost reaches the suite after losing the mob to see two soldiers waiting outside their door. Frost looked closely before identifying them as Joe Ramirez and Shadow.

Frost opens the door to his suite before pushing the three of them in and locking the door behind him. He then grabs the p226 from his holster and points it at joe and shadow before he told them to explain. Shadow explained that the commando battalion were all betrayed and many were killed by this unknown military force. Shadow goes on to explain that many of the commando were actually sleeper agents for this organisation out to kill Frost. Though no name was revealed they had shown overwhelming odds at defeats their targets. Frost puts the gun back in his holster before he looked at his watch. 2:04pm. "Team, I'm registering for the tournament I'll be back in five." Frost jumped from the balcony of the hotel room. He jumped from the 26th floor and landed perfectly in the fountain without a splash. Many had some sort of horrified face and Frost was gone.

At the Pokémon centre:

Ash was in the middle of a serious situation. The traitors had found out that the mysterious red was actually Ash Ketchum. Ash was not sure how long he was going to last in his non-verbal, non-violent position.

As if on que Frost had gone clean through the window of the Pokémon centre and his face was cut. "always the big muscular steroid junkies" this comment earned one rather cold malicious laugh to which Frost must have been going off nuclear cause his anger was physically showing and the two muscular men started to shiver as they were terrified. Frost saw both the men and drop kicked one to the face resulting in a knock out. The muscular man had fallen like goliath. The other man charged at Frost only to be caught with Frost's legs wrapped around the man's neck before hearing a snap and the man feel forward. Not a fibre on the man's body moved. The man was in a critical condition and the Pokémon centre was about to become a war zone.

Frost snapped out his anger before the laugh from a figure he saw earlier appeared. It was Frost but evil. Frost reached for the sword in his sheathe and pulled it out revealing a blue aura pulsating through the blade. The evil Frost did the same only his blade was pulsating a mystical purple colour.

The rotors of a helicopter appeared and men armed with AK 47's and HK 416's appeared. They all aimed at Frost. Bang! The Pokémon centre's door flew clean off of its hinges to reveal PLA armed forces, Shadow, Raptor and joe all armed and ready to fight. Joe moved in and started escorting civilians to safety. Frost threw a smoke grenade down and suddenly all that was heard were the cries of men being thrown around and attacked. The smoke cleared thirty seconds later to reveal all the armed men dead or injured. Pokémon league special forces had arrived to deal with the mysterious threat. The enemy chopper continued to hover above the Pokémon centre and one of the soldiers with an m72 law rocket launcher fired at hit the chopper's tail rotor resulting in the chopper spinning out of control before it crashed into the Pokémon centre engulfing it in a huge flurry of explosions and pieces of debris flying out everywhere.

Frost and his evil clone where in the centre of the ruined building clashing blades. Joe had lucky just got clear of the crash site before the explosion. Many PLA soldiers where on the floor either dead or injured as medics ran to their aid. With one clean strike Frost had landed a hit on his evil counterpart resulting in a purple cloud of smoke to disappear into the sky and the body to hit the floor. Blood stained this once peaceful and tranquil centre.

PLA choppers had arrived and began to load the injured on. Frost put the sword back in his sheathe and walked over to the newly set up command post to see an annoyed Scott (he's second in command of PLA forces) and an angry Mr Goodshow (Head of the PLA).

"What the hell happened, Commander?" Mr Goodshow yelled at the top of his lungs.

Frost Was visibly angry and yelled stopping everyone in their tracks.

"These mercenaries came out of nowhere, I simply resolved the situation. Why don't you ask the idiot who shot down the chopper?!"

The command centre was high with emotion and tension.

Scott quickly intervened as 2nd lieutenant Kyra arrived.

"2nd lieutenant Kyra reporting for duty."

"2nd lieutenant what's the casualty report?"

All eyes in the command centre were locked on her. She seemed more nervous being near Frost.

"250 soldiers confirmed dead, 36 civilians confirmed dead, 3000 soldiers injured, 2560 civilians injured, 1200 soldiers MIA, 1300 civilians unaccounted for."

The minute the last figure was heard Frost looked ready to rip the heart of man responsible for today's act of terrorism against the PLA out of his chest. Scott, Kyra and Mr Goodshow looked terrified.

"Sir I request permission to hunt down the organisation responsible."

"Frost whatever you need you tell me and I'll arrange it." Mr Goodshow responded

Frost salutes before departing from the command centre.

1 week later:

The tournament was put on postpone until the Counter Terrorism commando unit was sent to the terrorist group and had them eliminated. Frost was currently looking at the wall of intel back at his hotel suite.

Normally communication with the enemy was established by now. Frost had enough of the waiting and called for all available Armed force personnel to begin their preparations for the invasion. Frost then entered a small room that contained a small armoury. He grabs his body armour from the rack. It was a black full chest and neck protecting Kevlar. He then grabbed two pads with the emblem of his unit on one pad and his rank being on the other. He grabbed his one fingerless glove for his right hand and his full fingered glove for the other hand. His watch had an orange outline glow and then he picked up a wooden box made of oak wood. It had the symbol of the commando unit. Inside the box was two things. The first was a sealed envelope and the second was a hidden blade. He puts the hidden blade on his arm and then opens the letter. It was from his Father.

Dear son,

I am sorry for not being the father I should have been. The world required my assistance. By the time you receive this letter I will have passed on from this world. I hope you like your great great grandfather's hidden blade. It has been passed down for centuries. I regret not telling your mother this but if the world is in danger we must be there to stare danger in the face and prevent it happening even if we have to personally sacrifice ourselves one by one.

I wonder what you were capable of. I often think you could be a commando like my older Brother or spec ops like me. I do hope you find a family to call your own. Maybe when this wretched cycle is complete we will meet again even if it is in the afterlife.

Your father

Frost seemed to be able to pull a single weight off his shoulders then something no one expected happened. There was a knock on the door. Raptor was ready to grab a rifle, Frost however motioned not to. Frost opened the door to see one of the traitors but she had red eyes and looked as if she had cried for weeks. Joe couldn't believe it; it was his ex-girlfriend Mia.

Joe and Mia had broke up when the others betrayed Red and Frost. Joe had sided with Red and Frost whilst Mia had sided with the traitors. The question running circles in Frost's head was why she was crying. Frost motioned for Mia to enter the room and noticed the cut on her arm. Frost had literally put two and two together and slammed the nail on the head. Joe simply walked over to her and gave her a hug. This hug lasted for about 10 minutes. Frost had gone and got his gear on and was about to locate these traitors, fill them full of rounds when Mia had walked over to frost and begged him not to do it.

"Please Frost don't do this!" Mia screamed

Raptor and Shadow stood in front of the door to show that they did not want a small skirmish kicking off.

"Fine" Frost had some sort of lethality to the way he spoke.

Frost then walked into his evidence room whilst joe had gone and got a first aid kit from one of the lockers in the room to bandage Mia's arm.

After five minutes of going over new evidence Frost had a rough idea for a Forward operating base for these mercenaries.

"Raptor, grab your sniper kit we are going hunting"

Raptor ran into the armoury and grabbed his gear before following Frost out of the room.

The two commandos had reached downstairs when a man with an ak-47 looked at them.

"Drop your guns"

Frost had his trusty scar-l with holographic sight, flashlight, grip, extended magazine and silencer. An m16 with an under barrel grenade launcher and acog sight and a p226 in its holster.

Raptor had a bolt action sniper rifle and an LSW machinegun. He had an M9 sidearm in his holster.

The two commandos pointed their guns at the lone gunman.

"Looks like we got a standoff" Frost said and with cold crisp laugh put a bullet in the gunman's head.

"we could have taken that guy alive" Raptor claimed only for Frost to shake his head from side to side.

Two armed officers with pistols had arrived and saw the dead gunman and the two commandos talking.

The two commandos left the hotel and made their way to the nearest PLA base to "borrow" an armed Humvee. Frost has a history of destroying every vehicle he seems to get his hands on. One time he stole an enemy tank, drove it straight into a large fuel refinery and destroyed the entire refinery without him receiving a scratch.

Mr Goodshow was waiting at the base for a report from his famed commando division. Frost arrived followed by Raptor.

"Ah, frost what do we owe the pleasure?" Mr. Goodshow had a new toy for Frost and his destructive nature.

"Sir, I need an armed Humvee" Frost saluting his commanding officer before making his request.

"Frost, my son I have a new toy for you and you alone" Mr Goodshow getting giddy as a schoolboy.

"And what may be my new toy to add to the scrap heap?" this earned a good few laughs from those nearby before Mr. Goodshow explained.

"It's an armed Humvee, a prototype WMD proof, bulletproof and flameproof."

"In other words I would need something much bigger to destroy this 4 by 4 vehicle."

"yes"

"Where is the weapons for this beauty"

"The Humvee contains one grenade launcher, one m2.50 calibre machinegun and one m134 minigun six barrels of firepower. This vehicle is a tank but more control of the vehicle."

Frost had pulled his PDA out and called Everyone back at his hotel room including red.

"Hey boss what you need?" Joe asked

"I need you, shadow, Mia and red to meet me at the PLA base, grab you gear as well."

"confirmed see you in twenty"

"out"

Mr. Goodshow just gave a peculiar look as Frost motioned for them to follow him to the briefing room.

Twenty minutes later:

"Okay everyone listen up" Frost shouted silencing the briefing room.

"This operation is joint between the commando taskforce, Kanto and Johto military, the PLA special forces, Sinnoh's airforce and Kalos's navy."

"What about Unova?" Captain Jason of the 5th armoured corps asked

"Unova has huge involvement in the attacks against the PLA, so we are invading Mainland of Unova to uncover the truth. Reports of a civil war in the region was already busting through the media so many looked at me to take action."

"Commander, the region has been a no fly zone so what about air assets" LT. Lucas of the Sinnoh airforce.

"Unova has multiple Anti-Air units throughout the region so unless you flyboys want to begin your shock and awe campaign we will have to takedown the early warning station. The early warning station is on a small island about thirty miles south of the Landing zone and 50 miles south east of their capital city."

"Commander who are we sending to capture the early warning station?" Raptor now curious with the plan.

"I will go alone to secure the early warning station" many of those in the room disagreed with the idea but Raptor knew exactly what Frost had planned.

"General Goodshow, are you really about to send a young boy with no experience into that?" Admiral Blitz of the Kalos navy.

Frost was to a point very pissed off with the accusation.

"Admiral, unless you want to be the first causality of this campaign I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. You don't know what the hell I've done in my career and sure as hell others try to take the glory for my actions. Let me make this clear admiral you make one mistake to endanger all those we are fighting with I will board your ship and remove you from the picture permanently. We crystal clear?!"

"Crystal" grumbled the admiral

"prep all units I don't want any fuck ups until I ask for a fuck up. You better exceed what I ask for or next time I do this myself. Dismissed" Frost then grabs his gear before leaving everyone dazzled by his words of wisdom.

Frost had a lot of his father in him. Honourable, courageous and always expecting the best of all abilities from those he worked with. Frost had his gear hauled over his shoulder with one hand whilst he makes his way to the Humvee where his new team were waiting.

"General Goodshow has left us some new gear including uniforms at the airfield. We are to load the Humvee onto the truck and the squad will get in the troop transport behind the cargo truck." Reaper explains to the team before Frost gives the motion for everyone to be Oscar mike.

With Brock:

Brock was morally unsure. Frost had come to him and said he wanted Brock to re-enlist with his team after Brock had made his mistake of fighting for the wrong cause. He looked at his combat uniform and boots. They had been in the same place Frost had put them hours before his departure from the city. Brock wanted to apologise to Ash for not having the guts to stand up for his old friend.

Brock had come to his decision he would abandon those who betrayed Ash and Frost and apologise to Ash for putting all the good times behind him and blamed him.

5 hours later:

Frost was walking along the sandy beachhead that bordered the island from the sea. Frost made his way to the chainlink fence then he grabbed his knife and cut a small patch into the fence for him to enter. He enters the base with his silenced m4 and quickly disposes of any guards whilst placing c4 charges on the main supports. This was Frost's back up plan. Frost had decided that he would pull the data off the main computer at the station then level it.

Frost had cleared the early warning station with ease and quietly. He was pulling the intel on an enemy server when a huge explosion was heard. An enemy APC had breached the front gate after communication was lost. Once the download was complete Frost quickly stormed an enemy patrol boat wiping the search team out and drove towards the invasion force. Frost decided to hit the detonator and a huge explosion quickly engulfed the early warning station and a huge cloud of thick black smoke poured from the fire and into the sky. Frost radioed in that he had "borrowed" an enemy boat and was inbound for the aircraft carrier.

1 ½ hours later:

Frost, Joe, Shadow, Mia and Red boarded the boat they would use to get to the beach.

"Sir! What's the plan?" Joe shouted due to the alarm blasting inside the aircraft carrier.

"Game plan is simple. We get to the beach storm enemy lines and disable the AA drones" Frost yelled loud enough for everyone below them boarding LAVs to hear.

The crane detached the ropes holding the boat and gravity threw the boat into what would be a "Raging Storm".

Hundreds of vehicles both big and small began their charge towards the beach as they came only by sea and the sound of naval guns raining shells onto the nearby areas was the main cover for the invasion.

The invasion force had hammered enemy troops and made many surrender and the AA drones were reprogrammed to target enemy aircraft so Frost now has full access to the invasions assets from the sky. Unova was on its knees but the only city left was the capital city. Unova troops allied with the inter-regional forces causing the remnants of the dictator's forces to quickly be overwhelmed. Frost was quick to move for the capital building to officially end the war in this region. Frost knew that the people needed the freedom. He had seen first-hand the capabilities of the dictator's forces and it was no joke. Many civilians had been found dead in mass graves and this fuelled Frost's anger against the war criminals who dare harm civilians in times of war and peace.

The inter-regional flag flew proudly over the capital building leaving the world amazed at the quick pursuit and elimination of such a vile force.

6 hours later:

Many of the combat units were being loaded onto the passenger planes before being launched back to the location of the tournament of legends. When frost was on the plane he noticed, Mia being very nervous and then it hit him. "Does she still love Joe?" that was the only thing that ran through his mind. He then left his seat and walked towards Mia. She quickly took note of this and walked towards Frost.

"you still love him, don't you?" Mia blushed and Joe who was behind Frost was quick to end the dispute. He kissed her on the lips and then everyone including Frost began to clap and cheer for the reunited couple.

"Thanks Frost" That was all Joe could say. Joe had known about the betrayal on Frost's girlfriend and he wanted to repay the favour without Frost throwing him out the plane.

7 hours later:

All the planes had landed and everyone in the region had arrived to thank these brave men and women for their service. Millions were already at the region and the stadiums can hold up to 3 ½ million people including venues.

Firefighters, police, paramedics and soldiers all shared a minute's silence before Frost saluted the crowd which caused an uproar of people to applaud this fearless commander.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank each and every one of you for your help during this difficult time. To the firefighters who keep our homes fire free, to the police who patrol our streets and the paramedics who provide the medical expertise they do to keep us alive. I thank you for your service to this region. To soldiers, sailors and aircrews who gave it all they had to free an oppressed region, I thank you. To our governments who help provide peaceful solutions to this crisis, I thank you. To Scott and Mr. Goodshow I thank you for offering me back to society with open arms. And finally to the people who believe we need this tournament to start this instant we will have a member of the crowd choose someone to carry the torch of the eternal flame to main stadium. The honey blonde girl I saved earlier this week please come forward." The girl left the crowd and quickly made her way to where Frost was. "you will choose the flame bearer of this tournament."

She thought very hard about who to pick. It had to be someone special. She looked back at Frost who was saluting the crowd and made her choice. "I choose you to be the flame bearer." Everyone quickly approved of this and began applauding the girl's choice.

1 hour later:

Military parades marched into the arena and hundreds of thousands of people could be heard shouting. Trainers, co-ordinators, G-men, rangers, champions and elite fours were also seen at the gathering. Then everything went quiet. The commentator quickly got to his microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the flag bearers of the regions." The flag bearers were accompanied by referees and members of the military. Once the flag bearers took their place on the steps towards the resting place of the eternal flame. The lights went out again and the commentator knew it was time. "Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you the flame bearer of this legendary flame. He recently lead the invasion of Unova, has 16 tours on record, the youngest commander in military history and he left society for exile 5 years ago. Please welcome, Commander Frost Derek James Westbrook." The crowd went crazy as cheers were heard. The lights came back on and the Frost quickly shot passed the crowded battlefield and stormed up the stairs with very little time wasted. When he reached the top he placed the flame in the resting place and shouted at his loudest "let's get this tournament underway."

The commentator quickly announced that rules and battles begin tomorrow.


End file.
